vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tatsuya Kondou (Web Novel)
Summary Tatsuya Kondou was the Former First Lieutenant of the Imperial Army. Powers and Stats Tier: ''' '''6-A, High 4-C with Judgement Bullet Name: Tatsuya Kondou Origin: Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Gender: Male Age: 90+ Classification: Royal Guard Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Automatic Translation, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Telepathy, Matter Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1), Acausality (Types 1 and 4), Soul Manipulation (Can destroy souls), Curse Manipulation, Power Nullification, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm spiritual life forms which exists as souls, fire, water vapor, aura, energy etc), Forcefield Creation, Information Analysis (Can analyze his opponents and their abilities just by seeing them), Magic, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, and 2), Shapeshifting, Unconventional Resistance to Power Nullification, Power Modification, Power Absorption and Power Mimicry (Skills are inscribed into the soul which resists any outside interference unless the interference is stronger than the soul's defenses, furthermore Unique Skills and above require a strong soul to possess them), Resistance to Matter Manipulation (Which works at the atomic level), Mind Manipulation (Which works on the scale of at least 350,000 people), Death Manipulation, Decomposition, Paralysis, Poisons, Corrosion Inducement, Soul Manipulation (Which works on the scale of 350,000 people), Curse Manipulation, Telepathy, Attack Reflection, Perception Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Plasma Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Which works on the scale of at least 150,000 people), Spatial Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Precognition, Fate Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Damage Transferal, Void Manipulation (Those who possess an ultimate skill are not affected by lower abilities. Every rule of the world is ultimately reduced to this unique level. In other words, they will not be affected by any form of magic–highest or not), Radiation Manipulation, Power Mimicry, Absorption, Illusion Creation, Power Absorption (Ordinarily stealing an ultimate skill from its owner is impossible, as the skill is born from them, deep within their soul, and is etched into their nucleic heart which exists within their soul), Information Analysis (The abilities of ultimate skill users can't be analyzed by those with lower skills, in addition, ultimate skill users can know when someone is trying to analyze their abilities, and can even give fake information about their abilities), Information Manipulation (Magic Perception overloads the brain with so much information it would have killed a normal human, but can be used casually), and Data Manipulation (The information from Magic Perception is turned into data, which overloads the human brain, but can be used casually), Power Nullification (Magic Canceller which obstructs the casting of magic, doesn't work on high ranking beings), Status Effect Inducement (Weakening magic and the like doesn't work on someone with an ultimate skill) Magic (Magic doesn't affect a person who possesses an ultimate skill), and Law Manipulation (Ultimate skill users understand the laws of the world and are also released from them) Attack Potency: Continent level (Comparable to Leon Cromwell), Large Star level With Judgement Bullet (Was capable of harming Veldora Tempest) Speed: Relativistic+ (Comparable to Leon), FTL Attack speed with Judgement Bullet (Comparable to Veldora Tempest) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Continent Class Durability: Continent level Stamina: High Range: Hundreds of Kilometers Standard Equipment: God class tier gun and armor Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Magic Perception:' The ability to perceive the surrounding magical energy. **In addition, the user is able to observe how waves disturb the nearby magical energy, then use that information to calculate the visual, auditory and other wave-based information of the surroundings. Magic Perception also grants the ability to understand and express the intent of spoken words even if the language of the conversation partner is unknown. **Magic Perception enables users to be aware of their environment in battle even if blind or deaf and prevent a surprise attack. *'Judgement Bullet:' Kondou's strongest attack which can only be used once a day, it is as fast as Veldora's roar. *'Eraser Bullet:' A bullet which disintegrates its target into nothing. *'Necrosis Bullet:' A bullet which carries a curse that causes the destruction of the target’s Magic Circuits, it is also effective against Spiritual beings which have no physical form. *'Remove Bullet:' A bullet which destroys magic barriers or curse type defenses. *'Multiple Barriers:' An ability which surrounds the user with multiple barriers. Defensive barriers prevent the entry of magic power. Except for overwhelming the barrier with magical power, it is nearly impossible to break a barrier. Even the most basic barrier has more than two layers. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Category:Matter Users Category:Soul Users Category:Curse Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Internet Characters Category:Immortals Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Magic Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Automatic Translation Users Category:Isekai Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4